Realization
by bukalay
Summary: S.E.E.S and Minato's social link friends' reactions upon his death. Full Summary inside. Rated T. for cursing... On Hiatus
1. Fools

Realization

In the game, it really was never stated on how the S.E..E.S members and the MC's social links reacted upon his death, although Chihiro made a cameo appearance during P4, but she does not reveal her reactions upon his death, so this is what I think their reactions are.

Chapter 1: Fools

"Let's find him and Aigis too!" Takeba Yukari, a member of the archery club and as well as the wielder of the persona Isis said, towards the group of students, who were standing in front of the stage.

"Yes! I can hardly wait!" Kirijo Mitsuru, former heiress, now owner and sole proprietor of the Kirijo group, enthusiastically agreed.

The group of five students that consists of two from the graduating class and three from the juniors left the auditorium prompting the infuriated teachers to yell at them.

"I can't believe we almost forgot about the promise" Sanada Akihiko, captain of the boxing team, who is also undefeated inside the ring, said guiltily

"it's no big deal senpai, we did anticipate that we'd lose our memories, and we did end up remembering them right? Yukari comforted the guilt stricken boxer.

"Guys, I sense Aigis and Minato-kun together on the rooftop" Yamagishi Fuuka, the former Timid and Shy girl informed her companions

As Minato closes his eyes, while lying on Aigis' robotic lap, as he smiles that his friends remembered their promise to each other, the group who left the auditorium earlier arrived and not a single minute has passed, Amada Ken, the youngest member of S.E.E.S, considering that he is not in high school, arrived with Koromaru, the white furred, red eyed dog persona-user arrived

"Are we late for the party?" Ken managed to say in between pants.

Minutes has passed, the group is just chatting with each other, and they noticed that their 'sleeping and smiling' field leader didn't even move nor say anything

"Hey, dude! I know you're a lazy bum, just say something will ya, although it's like you to just fall asleep or just listen to the conversation, but we are kinda asking you some questions" Iori Junpei, the class clown of class 2-F and the goof ball in S.E.E.S says as he nudges the blue-haired boy's body, trying to wake him up.

"eto, Minato-kun I'll try to stuff these expired o-bento I made last year, into your mouth" Fukka threatened expecting that their multiple persona wielder would wake up and cower in fear, but the expected reaction never came.

Hoping for the best, Akihiko leaned towards Orpheus' welder's chest.

"He's not breathing!" Akihiko alerted his companions as soon as he leaned his head

"Aigis! Lay him down flat on the ground!" Mitsuru ordered the anti-shadow weapon to which the feminine robot complied

"Iori, go towards the entrance and guard the door, and make sure no one, I mean NO ONE will reach the rooftop, Yukari and Yamagishi, meet with the medical team near the gates, and guide them up here, Amada, you stay here and assist Akihiko in his first aid treatment" Mitsuru, barked orders to the rest.

It feels so sudden, when they just remembered all those events that happened, when they will also another one of their precious friend, like Aragaki Shinjiro, who protected a young boy's life from being taken away, whom he saw as punishment for killing the boy's mother at an early age.

Upon seeing that no one moved an inch, apart from ken who was already assisting the boxer, she got irritated.

"DON'T JUST SPACE OUT THERE! There is still a chance of saving him, however the odds are low, but a chance is a chance so MOVE!" Mitsuru yelled

"when the rest of the group started moving she immediately called for the Kirijo group's medical team.

And not a single hour has passed sirens are heard around the campus startling the students attending the graduation ceremony and extending his chance of survival and at the same time fuels the fire of hope within the S.E.E.S members.

They received the miracle they sought, prevented the fall and everyone continued to live, but the cos of it all was at a very high price, the price was the life of their precious comrade.


	2. His Lover and the Priestess

Priestess and Lovers

"...MOVE!" Mitsuru shouted as Fuuka and Yukari started running towards the entrance of the school campus, in the hopes of saving their comrade.

As the girls arrived at the gate, they squatted on the dusty ground, gasping for air after running that far.

After regaining her composure, Fuuka, retrived a pair of headphones from her left pocket and is about to place it on her head, when Yukari decided to speak

"Fuuka? Are those Minato's headphones?" Yukari asked her companion

"Ah, yes, I kinda gave him a new pair, sometime last year" Fuuka answered, "b-but d-do-don't take it the wrong way Yukari-chan, it was the least that I could do after he helped me with my cooking skills, and since I gave him a new one, he kinda gave me his old ones, it was the last thing his parents gave to him, before the incident 10 years ago" Fuuka hurriedly continued in a defensive manner

"O, don't worry about it Fuuka, Minato was always the helpful guy" Yukari, calmed Fuuka, knowing fully well, that she didn't want their friendship be ruined by some boy who was being suspected for cheating.

After sometime of awkward silence, Fuuka, who started to find the song, Minato told her during one of their talks., after finding it, she stopped the playing music and decided to let Yukari listen to the song.

"Yukari-chan, listen to this song" Fuuka handed her Ipod and headphones to Yukari

"_Kaze no koe_

_Hikari no tsubu_

_madoromu kimi ni sosogu"_ the lyrics of the song echoed through Yukari's ears

"Minato-kun always said that..." Fuuka's voice trailed off

"_Wasurenai _

_yasashii hohoemi _

_kanashisa ni kakushita_

_hitomi wo" _the song continued

"...this song reminded him..."

"_Negau koto (tsurakutemo) _

_tachimukau yuuki kimi ni moratta yo_

_dakara yuku ne_

_Yume no naka (mezametara) mata aeru yo_"

"of his love for you" Fuuka said, rather in an semi-controlled voice

"_Tooi kioku mune ni _

_hime utau_ _Hakanaku_ _tayutau _

_sekai wo_ _kimi no te de _ _mamotta kara_ _Ima _

_ha tada tsubasa wo_ _tatande yukkuri nemuri nasai_

_Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete_

_love through all eternity"_

Tears are welling up on Yukari's eyes

"_Y__asashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemuri nasai_

_Waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboete iru_

_Wasurenai itsumademo kesshite _

_until my life is exhauste__d"_

Tears are now falling from Yukari's eyes

"_Kousaten_ _kikoete kita _ _kimi ni yoku _ _nita koe_ _Furimuite _ _sora wo aogimiru _ _koboresou na namida koraete"_

She then covered her mouth with her right hand, muffling the silent yet audible sobs she was making

"_Ashita koso (itsu no hi ka) _ _mou ichido kimi ni aeru to shinji _ _hitori mayoi_ _Ame no yoru (hareta asa) _ _machitsudzukete"_

Her sobs are getting louder and louder, as Fuuka rubs her hand on Yukari's back hoping to calm her down. "_Wasurenai yo _ _kakenuketa _ _yoru wo_ _Mabayuku _ _kagayaku _ _hitotoki _ _minna to issho datta"_

"Fuuka, why did he have to die? I lost my father because of those shadows and now my boyfriend! Why, Fuuka! Why!" Yukari ranted in between her sobs

"_Kakegae no _ _nai toki to _ _shirazu ni _ _watashi ha _ _sugoshite ita_ _ma ha tada _ _taisetsu ni _ _shinobu you"_

"Let it all out Yukari-chan, let it all out" the wielder of Juno comforted the wielder of Isis

"_I will embrace the feeling_ _Mabayuku _ _kagayaku _ _hitotoki _ _minna to issho datta_ _Kakegae no _ _nai toki to _ _shirazu ni _ _watashi ha _ _sugoshite ita_ _Ima ha tada _ _taisetsu ni _ _shinobu you _ _I will embrace the feeling"_

Yukari listened to the song, from beginning to end, as the song was reaching it's end, she began to sob louder than before.

"Calm down, Yukari-chan, it's gonna be alright"

Fuuka tried harder in calming her friend down

"sniff sniff s-ssorry Fuuka," Yukari managed to stammer, "I didn't mean to bother you" she continued"

"e-eto, Yukuri-chan, c-can I get back my Ipod and the headphones now" Fuuka asks her companion kindly

"h-huh? O-oh, sure Fuuka" she said as she removed Minato's old pair of headphones and handed them to Fuuka,

"thanks for letting me listen" she expressed her gratitude

"your welcome, Yukari'chan" she said as she positioned the pair of headphones to her ears, as she selected the playlist, the one that consisted all of the songs Minato recommended for her.

As Fuuka continued to listen, tears began flowing our of her eyes, as she began to have some flashbacks from when she first knew Minato, up to their last talk last night.

"Minato-kun why?" Fuuka asked no one in particular, quietly wiping the tears that are flowing from her eyes, "First was Shinjiro-senpai, next was Kirijo senpai's otou-san, then it was Chidori-san. Why must your name be added to the list" Fuuka continued her train of thought while she was attempting to control her emotions.

She continued to listen to the songs that were currently playing on her Ipod, as she drowned her sorrows to the songs she was listening. She continued to sob quietly while comforting the depressed Yukari at the same time.

Then sirens were heard coming to their direction

*_*_*Persona 3 FES Portable *_*_*

Sorry for the late disclaimer, I own nothing in this story, perhaps the plot but the idea itself isn't mine, because, it was taken from a story I heard when I was a kid, which by the way have no affiliation to any of the Shin Megami Tensei Franchise.

The song's title is "Kimi no Kioku" which was part of the Persona 3 soundtrack, was, by the way, composed by Shoji Meguro. The song has many singers, so I can't really enumerate them.

at Genesis Sky light, sorry, for the trouble but I believe I did not copy, the story you've mentioned, for one, I never read the story yet, heck I just finished playing the whole story of Persona 3 Portable, (Male MC) so don't go around shouting in the lines of I copied someone's work.

I just finished the game and well, the story I read a long time ago, just popped up in my mind, and since I can't sleep, if I don't release the idea, so I got to work and encoded the story... I'll try to read the story you've mentioned, if I feel like if I plagiarized someone's work, I'll stop updating the story, and continue on with my life... (If I see a lot of common elements my story and the story you've mentioned)

But If I see only a few elements the story and my story have in common, just don't read my story, because I'll be updating it.

(did that sound right?)

at SeigZeon, sorry, but I can't follow your suggestion, you see I'm trying to order my story in the chronological order...

(did that sound right?)

the translation of the song can be found here

http:/ www. Anime lyrics. Com/ game/ persona 3/ kimi no kioku. Htm (just remove the spaces)

I recommend you to listen to this version of the song

http:/ www. Youtube. com/watch? V= usApDIpUwks (just remove the spaces)


	3. Best Friend's or Magicians' Grief

Magicians

Sirens were heard around the campus prompting the event organizer to suspend the graduation ceremony temporarily, for who know how long.

"Why do I sudden;y feel that something bad has happened?" Tomochika Kenji, Minato's Magician Arcana social link, said.

"Wait first Kirijo-senpai and certain individuals exited the auditorium before the ceremony was even finished, what's even more suspicious, is that all of those who left live in the same dorm" Kenji though as he was figuring what was wrong

"So what Kirijo-senpai, technically owns this school, so she must have the freedom to finish the ceremony or not" He continued to ponder.

"But it's strange how they seemed to be so close a moment ago when by thestart of February, they didn't even talk to each other at school" Kenji muttered under his breath, which did not go unnoticed by Kazushi

"what's strange Kenji?" Miyamoto Kazushi, Minato's Chariot Arcanan social link asked

"H-huh? Oh nothing's strange Kaz" Kenji immediately lied, "Man what a drag, Insteead of sitting here doin' nothing, I could find some hot older chick that might attract my attention" Kenji pretended to be bored, nonchalant and carefree

"I-if you say so" Kazushi reluctantly objected the idea of getting more information

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Kenji frustratingly muttered

"Hey, Kaz, can you cover me while I sneak out?"

"Sure, just don;t sell me out okay, if ever you get caught by Hidetoshi-SAN" Kazushi spat the honorifics that was connected to the name Hidetoshi.

And so Kenji safely snuck out of the auditorium.

Meanwhile, Junpei was on the alert, not letting anyone through him, even though no one was really inside the classroom building.

"Man, why did ya, have to die huh? Minato" Junpei asked no one in particular

"I knew it was too good to be true, after the stunt you pulled, we all thought you were really gonna die then and there, it turns out that you just want to fulfill the promise all of us swore before charging in to that fateful battle" Junpei grimly deducted even though he wasn't that much of an intellectual, but he can still have two from adding two ones and four from adding two twos.

"I mean can it be just someone else instead of you, I mean we already lost Shinjiro-senpai and... Ch-chidori, Why do you have to die too?" He thought in a frustrated manner as tears are welling in his eyes.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" the wielder of Trismegistos shouted as he pounded the nearby wall with his balled fists, so hard that it made them bleed.

After sometime of searching for the group that left the auditorium earlier. Kenji was about to give up and head back towards the place where he came from, when he spotted the red eyes Fuuka and Yukari, whose faces are also stained of tears, followed by four men in white clothing, while carrying some sort of stretcher, running hurriedly towards the staircase that leads to the school rooftop.

He decided to follow them.

After catching up to the group that Fuuka and Yukari are leading, he quickly hid himself behind a small trash bin, so small, that he has to lie down, just to conceal his presence.

"Junpei, the medical team is here" Yukari said in an emotionless tone

"huh?, oh sure Yuka-tan" Junpei I'll open the door for ya" Junpei, who is still trying his best to control his emotions, he lead the group towards the door.

Seeing his chance of finally getting some answers, he tried to sneak past Junpei in order to get inside the room.

"Sorry Kenji, you are not allowed there" Junpei startled Kenji, as well as Yukari and Fuuka

"Yuka-tan, Fuuka, go on , Mitsuru-senpai is still waiting" Junpei said, "I'll take care of Kenji here" Junpei continued

As Junpei closed the door, he then quietly observed Kenji and said, "You'd best go back to the auditorium and...

"Dammit Arisato! WAKE UP!" Akihiko's voice reached out to Junpei's and Kenji's ears

"After hearing what we just heard, I guess that you can guess what happened in there" Junpei said in a solemn tone while looking down.

"!" Kenji muttered as he tried to endure the headache he is having while the memories of the promised day came in

**FlAsHbAcK!**

It was almost midnight and Kenji is still studying, facing the computer, on the net, while sobbing quietly, still remembering the day Kamou Emiri-sensei broke his heart and the next second he saw that all lights were out, not even his phone is working, and the his surrounding is filled with the color green and some red parts.

"Is there a black out? He asked himself, "I thought my phone was fully charged?" he continued his train of thought.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"Visions of Minato and the rest of S.E.E.S fighting the Nyx Avatar came rushing in to his mind, that he had to shout out loud, through the sheer pain of the headache caused by the flooding visions.

"I'll always have your back Minato. All I can do now is pray, but whatever it is man.. I know you can do it" Kenji thought as he hoped that whatever it is that Minato was fighting, it would end in his favor.

**fLaShBaCk EnD**

Junpei, tell me, what was Minato doing last January 31?" Kenji asked the classmate that was on guarding duty.

"W-wha-what are ta-tal-talkin-talking a-ab-abou-about? O-of cou-course h-he ju-just studied, maybe he went outside f-for a bit then slept, no-nothing ou-out o-of the or-ordi-ordinary" Junpei stammered while lying as he looked away from his classmates eyes.

"Don't lie to me Junpei! I clearly saw it! A figure who came from the moon, was fighting Minato and a bunch of other people, who I cannot tell" Kenji yelled, that didn't go unnoticed by the S.E.E.S members

"Sorry, Kenji, I swore the oath of secrecy, I wish I could tell you, you were one of his best freiends after all" Junpei sadly said

"Sorry! Just tell me damn it!"Kenji yelled as he punched Junpei hard right on his face

"Damn it Kenji! Kirijo-senpai ordered me to do so!" Junpei yelled as he punched Kenji hard on his face

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why does he have to die! I mean he was such a great guy Dammit!" Kenji yelled as he punched the wall beside him

"I know Kenji" Junpei said, "I know how you feel" Junpei said as he rubbed his hand on Kenji's back attempting to calm his classmate down.

*_*-*+*=*Persona!*=*+*-*-*_*

Aaaaaaaaaaand! I have updated! Hope you enjoyed it!

Chariot and Strength in a few weeks! And maybe Emperor, Empress, Hermit and Justice (**not in particular order**)


	4. Clubmates' sorrows Chariot & Strength

Strength and Chariot: School

"Well that was strange" Kazushi watched Kenji's silhoutte fade from his view

"What's strange Kaz?" Nishiwaki Yuko, Minato's strength Arcana social link asked him

"Well, Kenji's acting weird today,muttering about some stuff about Kirijo-senpai and her dorm mates" He relayed what he understood on Kenji's behaviour

"Well now that you mention it, it's kinda weird acutally" Yuko muttered

"What's weird" Kazushi asked as he earned a let-me-finish glare from Yuko herself

"Anyway, as I was saying, Kirijo-senpai and the others, who left earlier seemed happy when they left, and then these sirens are heard all over the place, like something bad has happened, is about o happen or is happening as we speak" Yuko continued to her train of thought as she was speaking with Kazushi

"Yeah ever since we heard those sirens, I just can't shake the feeling that something bad might or has happened, it feels like it's gonna affect a lot of us because of this" Kazushi shared how he feels at the moment to his club manager

"Why don't we check outside?" Yuko suggested

"Yeah sure, that'd be a great idea" Kazushi agreed

And so both students left the auditorium with one goal in mind, to find out what really happened earlier

"Miyamoto! Nishiwaki!" Toriumi Isako-sensei, 2F's adviser, Who is also, at the same time, Maya from Innocent Sin online, Minato's Hermit social link, shouted as both studetns left the auditorium.

"Hey Kaz, Toriumi-sensei is shouting at us" Yuko whispered to her companion

"Let's leave her be and pretend that we didn't hear anything" Kazushi relayed his solution towards the worried club manager

"If you say so" Yuko reluctantly agreed

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why does he have to die! I mean he was such a great guy Dammit!" Kenji's voice echoed through the hallways.

"Something really did happen! Kazushi pointed out the obvious happenings

"Yeah, someone died and was close to Kenji" Yuko deducted what she observed so far

The couple followed the direction of Kenji's voice, and they found themselves arriving the at the staircase that leads to the rooftop, greeted by a scene where Junpei rubs Kenji's back who is sobbing.

"Um guys... who died?" Yuko stated in an insensitive manner, earning a scowl from both of the tear-stained boys.

"How can you not feel something when your friend, no, **OUR** friend is already dying, and he may be probably be dead as we speak, is beyond that door!" Kenji yelled, as he pointed the door where staircase leads

"Wha- wh-who do you mean K-Ken-Kenji, we have a lot of mutual friends" Yuko shakily repied after Kenji revealed that one of her friends might be dead

"Is it Rio o-or M-Minato?" Kazushi asked, while faking his emotion, forgetting the fact that Kenji yelled the word 'he' before reaching to where they are now.

"It's Minato DAMMIT!"

"K-Kaz, h-he's ki-kid-kidding ri-right?" Yuko asked her companion as tears are strating to fall from her eyes.

"Y-you-you're ki-kid-kidding ri-right Kenji?" Kazushi asked his classmate in a voice that was about to break down

"You think I'm joking? Are you telling me that those guys up there are just acting? Those men in white, carrying a stretcher are some extras in some sort of film?" Kenji yelled

"N-no, t-th-tha-that's n-not wh-wha-what I meant" Kazushi stammered

"You mean you were just asking huh? Why the hell would the two of us be crying our hearts here if we were just acting! Last time I checked both Junpei and me **REALLY SUCK **at acting, so hiw the hell can we pull it off!" Kenji ranted

"N-no, th-tha-that can't be right! He's too young to die!" Kazushi shouted in grief

"Wha- Ho-Why When" Yuko managed to say after hearing the dreadful news

Kazushi managed to control his emotions, even though tears are about to fall from his eyes.

"It's okay Yuko, I'm sure Junpei here and whoever it is with him on the rooftop are calling the medics and are already on their way in this direction" Kazushi tried to soothe his manager down

"actually the medical team are already upstairs trying to save him, even though it is hopeless" Kenji stammered while Junpei is looking at his feet

"I'm hoping you would remember what happened last January 31st" Junpei whispered

Then suddenly Yuko's and Kazushi's memories on the fateful day during the dark hou came in flooding their minds

_**FlAsHbAcK**_

The ever so athletic Miyamoto Kazushi, who has been skipping out club meetings due to his injury.

He is currenly performing sit-ups in his blue boxer shorts...only

"I can't lose shape or I'll never defeat Minato!" he ranted to himself as he kept on doing his exercise but at the same time careful not to put much stress on his knees, hence the choice of exercise.

He is excercising his abdominal muscles instead of his legs.

Meanwhile in Yuko's room, she is currently studying on her desk with only the desk lamp on

"I must study hard in order to be the best coach and also to fulfill the promise I made to Minato" She thought to herself as she burned her eyebrows figuratively in order to achieve her goal in life.

She continued to read her books she borrowed from the library, as she reached the final word on the text book, she found he book lying on the floor, the surroundings were green and there were read spots all over the place.

As Kazushi stood up, after one exercise routing, he found himself in the middle of his room, surrounded by things that were colored green with some red spots on them

And both Kazushi and Yuko, both in their respective rooms, thought of the same thing, "is there a black out?"

When the boxers wearing student heard some noise about how glorious the moon was, he quickly dressed himself, in his track suit clothes, and looked outside. He saw the moon in its un-moon-like shape

His field of vision changed from the window of his bedroom, to the top of Tartarus, where he saw Minato flying towards the 'glorious' moon.

"Something crazy is going on here... but I know... you're out there doing all you can, Minato. So I won't lose my cool either. You taught me that" Kazushi found himself muttering.

As Yuko tried inflicting pain to herself, by either pulling her hair or pinching her skin, because she is deluding herself that this green night is just a mere nightmare.

"This is all just a dream! A dream! No! A nightmare!" she ranted as she pinched the skin on her left arm, "aah!" she screamed

"It's true! The end is really here!" someone from outside the house shouted

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed, as visions of Minato's battle against Ryoji aka Nyx Avatar and flight towards the room flooded her mind.

She then lied on her bed, gasping for breath, hoping what Minato is facing, would end in his favor.

"Hey Minato-kun... Can you believe what's going on? I know you must doing everything you can, so I will too"

_**eNd Of FlAsHbAcK**_

"D-don't t-tell me, all those th-that happened were true?" Yuko stammered

"Yes, it's true as this floor we're standing and sitting on" Junpei said, as he prevented tears to fall from his eyes

"t-then what happened? I only saw Minato flying towards the moon"

"e-eh? I saw him weilding some sort of sword while fighting some gigantic black thingy, afterwards he flew" Yuko said as she tried to remember the viosions she had.

This made Junpei to widen his eyes in surprise, after all Minato's club mates and friends saw glimpses on the fateful battle

"S-sorry guys, as what I've been telling Kenji; I swore the oath of secrecy, s-so I can't tell you" Junpei replied to Kazushi's question

"...oath...of...secrecy..." Kazushi muttered

"**THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!**" The athletic boy yelled at the top of his lungs as he punched Junpei on the gut, causing the receiving end of the party to crouch and try to ease the pain.

"It's okay, kenji already punched me before, If I hadn't known about your knee, I would've punched back" Junpei started as he started to stand up and wincing in the process, "Kirijo senpai told me to do so"

Junpei's last statement added more fuel to Kazushi's anger.

"Kazuahi calm down! Neither punching Junpei nor getting angry at anyone, will bring him back. I'm sure we'll get answers soon enough" Yuko reasoned at the same time sobbed on his chest.

Yuko's gesture softened Kazushi a bit as he tried to stop himself or rather prevent his own tears from falling while comforting his club manager at the same time.

"I know, but I just couldn't help myself, hope you understand"

"Why don't we just sit here,and wait for the results" Junpei suggested

"Junpei-kun, can you hear me?" Fuuka telepathically communicated with Junpei, in a sobbing tone

"Fuuka?" Junpei said out loud

"Junpei?" the rest of the group that were by the stairs asked in unison

"Mitsuru-senpai said that you should not let anyone, other than your fellow S.E.E.S members to enter the door"

"Right, about that, they are asking some answe-"

"Leave it to Mitsuru-senpai, she said that she'll explain, when everything has settled down

"right, thank you" Junpei ended his telepathic conversation with Fuuka and looked at the people that were with him

"Junpei, are talking to someone or to yourself?" Kenji asked with a confused look on his eyes.

"Don't worry, Mitsuru-senpai would explain things,.but for now, let's wait" Junpei said as he continued guarding while keeping a close watch on the people that were with him.

Yuko continued to sob on Kazushi's chest, whose clothing were already wet from Yuko's tears and snot, as the said boy continued to rub his hands on the said girl's back while his left hand balled into a fist.

*/*/*/*/End of another chapter*/*/*/*/

***/PLEASE MAKE A PERSONA 3 ANIME! WITH HIS JOURNEY AND THE ANSWER!*/ **

**A/N: I'll try to explain Kazushi's flashback on how the hell he is wearing only boxer shorts and is exercising in the middle of the night, well it is because he does not want to lose shape, remember he wants to beat the MC, but due to his knee injury, his mother might have prohibited him from doing strenuous activities like having a serious work out, thus he does not wear his favorite clothes (the track suit) in front of his mother, and well he is not comfortable when not wearing them, he opted to exercise in only his boxer shorts... (I hope I said that right)**

**If you spot any mistakes, kinddly point them out iin aa kkind mmanneerr. Please :D**

**Anyway please ask if you want some answers if there are any other confusions in these chapter, and please Read and Review :D remember don't use Agi spells :D**


	5. Emperor's Sorrow and Tears of Justice

Hello Everyone! It's been awhile since I updated this one right? I hope you can be more understanding since having a serious disease (relax! it's just writers' block), halted me from updating this story, you can relax since I have no plans on abandoning this story... keep on reading, supporting and reviewing 'kay guys?

.

.

.

Now onto the story!

* * *

><p>"Miyamoto! Nishiwaki!" Toriumi-sensei shouted once she saw both Yuko and Kazushi stood up and left the gymnasium.<p>

"Mou! I expected Miyamoto-kun to be bored with the whole ceremony, never expected Nishiwaki-chan to be the same, I have such high expectations for her, since the change of her attitude towards school." Toriumi-sensei said as low as she went back to her sit, but was not left unnoticed by the head of the Disciplinary Committee, Odagiri Hidetoshi, Minato's Emperor Arcana Social Link.

"Sensei what is the problem? I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your mutterings, but I overheard you talking about Miyamoto and Nishiwaki" Hidetoshi said as he approached the now sitting teacher.

"Is there something the matter about those two students?" Hidetoshi continued professionally

"Actually Odagiri-kun, Miyamoto-kun and Nishiwaki-chan left the gymnasium, for reasons unknown, I was trying to call them back, but they either ignored me or did not hear me" the teacher explained to the head of the school's disciplinary committee.

"I see, I see, I'll try to do something about it" the former aggressive student said then headed towards the school gymnasium's exit

"A-ano, Toriumi-sensei, I'll go with Hidetoshi-san, I might be able to convince Nishiwaki-senpai to come back with us and Miyamoto-senpai might kill Hidetoshi-san, since Miyamoto-senpai still holds grudges since the cigarette incident" Chihiro, Minato's Justice Arcana social link, the student council's treasurer, explained to the teacher they are talking since she knew most of the details about the cigarette butt incident, aside from Hidetoshi and Minato, before Odagiri had even the chance to leave.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Hidetoshi! What's the big idea?" Kazushi said as he was literally dragged by a fellow Gekkoukan student at the rooftop.<p>

"Okay Miyamoto Fess Up! Are you the one who smoked inside the campus and left the cigarette butt at the boy's bathroom?" Hidetoshi asked accusingly

"The Hell! Where in the world did that come from!" the accused guy replied angrily as he pushed the accuser away from him.

"Miyamoto-san, I wouldn't be angry, just tell me the truth, just tell me that you smoked inside the campus and dumped the remains inside the boy's comfort room" Once again, Hidetoshi accused Kazushi, but this time, in a calm and collected manner

"The Hell! Most of my club mates know that I'm already injured and smoking would just ruin my health more and more. More importantly, what's gotten into that shitty mind of yours that I even had the balls to smoke inside the campus, Kirijo-senpai would 'execute me'"

"Why don't you just admit it? You were the one dumped the cigarette butt inside the bathroom!" Hidetoshi this time shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the track-suit wearing clad and ignored all his good arguments.

"Teme! Are you an Idiot! Didn't you hear what I just said?" the track-suit wearing clad shouted as he grew angrier and angrier as every second passes by

"Just admit it! You were the one who did those things!" the disciplinary committee leader, shouted at his suspect, even though they were only five paces away from each other

"Hidetoshi! Stop it! Or else, God forgive me, I will really punch you!" Kazushi threatened

"**ADMIT IT!**"

"Teme!"

Kazushi pulled back his now enclosed fists, trying muster up some force in order for him to punch the cocky bastard, he then decided to launch his pulled back fist and decided that his fist should come in contact with the bastard's face

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

creeeeeeeeak

The door on the rooftop of the classroom building opened and is spitting out the face and body of Chihiro immediately stopping Kazushi's fist, a mere inch away, from Hidetoshi's face, as a gust of wind passed through the accuser's head

"Hidetoshi-san, Kirijo-senpai has called for you" Chihiro said shyly

"We're not finished yet Miyamoto!"

"Tch!"

* * *

><p>"Chihiro-san let's go" Hidetoshi said as the both of them exited the school gymnasium<p>

Now the couple is walking around the campus trying to find the recent gymnasium leavers, which are Yuko and Kazushi.

"A-ano, Hidetoshi-san, why did you suddenly volunteered yourself to search for Miyamoto-senpai and Nishiwaki-senpai?" the former man-phobic-girl, asked shyly.

"it's because something really is bothering me, ever since Kirijo-senpai took off and left with her friends, something really big is going to affect us" Hidetoshi explained to his not-so-estranged partner, "and besides, It also gives me the chance to investigate on why did Kirijo-senpai and her group left before the ceremony was finished, along with Tomochika-san leaving the gym and also Miyamoto-san and Nishiwaki-san" the leader of Gekkoukan's disciplinary committee explained

"Is that so"

By the time the duo of student council members reached the second floor of the classroom building when Kazushi's voice echoed throughout the classroom building.

"**THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!"**

"What is happening, and that sounded like Miyamoto-senpai" Chihiro said in her 'not herself' self

"Let's check what's happening" Hidetoshi replied as the two of them started running and climbed towards the third floor.

By the time the both of them arrived, they found the crying Yuko on clenching Kazushi's chest, a sobbing Kenji beside an alert and sitting Junpei, whose face is stained with tears, and eyes are red from crying.

"Chihiro-san, you go ask them, I'll wait here for your report

"Why don't ask them yourself Hidetoshi-san?"

"Just do it, no questions asked Chihiro-san" although the statement sounded rude, but the way disciplinarian said it was just trying to imitate what he was before

"Hai" she giggled, not knowing that the news would affect her very life as we know it

* * *

><p>"Ano senpai, why are you crying?" Chihiro said as she walked in front of them<p>

"Omae wa Fushimi Chihiro?" Junpei asked, still trying to control his emotions

"Ha-" she answered until a very painful headache came and caused her to shout "kyaaa~!"

"O-oi Fushimi-san!" Junpei shouted as he and the rest of the group sitting near the entrance to the rooftop crowded towards her

"Get a hold of you Fushimi-san" Kenji shouted

"Fushimi-chan!" Yuko shouted

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Chihiro is still communicating with Hidetoshi suddenly kneeled down and screamed silently while making his hands hold the back of his head, just to ease the pain of the headache he is having.<p>

* * *

><p>Odagiri Hidetoshi, a man who was strict and serious to the school rules, is now in his home studying in advance for the upcoming exams, ever since he found out that friendship and bonds are important, his 'teacher's pet' status has been revoked.<p>

But he decided that it doesn't matter, since he wants to be a teacher himself

When all of a sudden, his surroundings turned green and there are blood stains all over his room

"Is there a black out or something?" He thought as he started to find his cellphone, to shed some light on his room.

"I thought my phone was fully charged" he said out loud as he found his phone, turned off

He then decided to look outside, when he saw a bunch of coffins turning into human beings.

"What in the world is happening?" He shouted as he scanned his surroundings, filled with coffins turning into human beings

Then he saw the moon, the moon in its'awesome glory'

"This must be the fall everyone Is talking about, heh, the end of the world is already here" He said as he resigned to his fate, until

"Aaaaagh!" he shouted as a headache came into his senses

In his vision, he saw Minato, and some silhouettes, fighting with him. Fighting something gigantic, a black being, a black gigantic being who keeps fluttering her wings to attack, he saw Minato stumble down, but he soon got back on his feet.

"I feel like an idiot when I resigned myself to this fate" He grimly thought as he continued to watch

"I know you are facing a difficult task but I truly believe that you can overcome any obstacle" He fund himself saying as the scenes faded into whiteness.

* * *

><p>Fushimi Chihiro, the girl who formerly has androphobia, fear of men, is in her room, counting the funds that was entrusted to her, ever since she was wrongly accused by her classmates, and proven herself innocent, she then gained more trust, than she ever imagined<p>

"Let's see, ¥500, we lack ¥300" she started as she counted the money on her desk

"Now let's check the list of those paid, let's see, Amano-san check, Motomiya Daisuke-san check, Motomiya Daisuki-chan check, Yagami Hikari-chan, check, Edogawa Ayumi-chan check…" she started as she checked on those who paid.

"The amount of money seems to be correct, all of the students in the class have already paid aside from Uzumaki Daidouji-kun, Sakamoto Riku-kun and Sasagawa Raika-chan" she muttered as she started to put the money on her purse, just for the class funds, put the purse in the bag.

Suddenly, everything went green, the walls, the table, her surroundings became green with red spots, she found her bag on her feet, her things scattered everywhere, her comb, her purse, her money and the purse containing the class funds were scattered, thankfully, her money and the money of the class did not merge together, since the purse did not open as it fell down. (It's not like she noticed her bag falling because of her turning into a coffin, the effects of the dark hour?)

"Is there a black out?" she asked loudly as she began to find her phone on her desk, just to give her some light to see

"Huh? If I remember correctly, my phone is fully charged" she continued to mutter

Since her eyes had already been accustomed to the darkness of the surroundings, it's not like she could get used to have her surroundings being green, she just began to reorganize her things, and put them aside, so that, her things would not get scattered again.

Then as she finished tidying up the mess she supposedly made, someone shouted from outside her house, and it sounded like her mother and father

"It's the end of the world! The eternal mother, Nyx, is already here to chooses who will come with her to the promised paradise" she heard her parents say in Unison

Out of curiosity, she looked outside her window and saw the moon in its un-moon-like glory.

"kyaaaaaa!" she suddenly shouted as she felt the rising pain of her headache coming, and then everything flashes into white, and as soon the white light came, the scenes in her eyes had already changed.

She saw Minato, of course in his Gekkoukan Uniform, landing a three hits on a gigantic monster with his one handed sword he is carrying, and causes it to move backward

"Because you gave me hope, I'll be alright so please hang in there" She said as formed a praying gesture with the use of her hand.

* * *

><p>"Do-don't tell me-" Chihiro silently muttered as soon as she calmed down<p>

"Could it be?" were only the words on Hidetoshi's mind

"Yes, Miinato is bei-" Yuko stated but was cut off by Junpei

"I'm guessing that you remember what happened on the 31st of January?" Junpei said solemnly as Chihiro listened, as did Hidetoshi =, but from where he is standing.

Chihiro's only response was a nod

"Then, Minato Is already at Death's footsteps, and the rest of us are trying to drag him back, before Death could open the door" Junpei continued metaphorically

Feeling that it was already time to make his presence known, he quickly wiped his eyes, and tried to act, the he is now.

"Chihiro-san I was waiting for your report, would you care to explain on why were you delayed?" He asked in a monotone manner,, perfectly masking his emotions, even though his eyes are clear evidences that he has cried recently, of course no one had noticed.

"sniff, sniff, huhuhuhu, Hidetoshi-san, Mi-minato-kun is in trouble uhuhuuh, sniff, sniff" Chihiro wailed, as she lost control of her emotions.

She threw herself on Hidetoshi's chest and cried loudly there, tears and snot are already staining his uniform.

"ssh, ssh, ssh, Would you like to tell me what really happened?" the leader of the disciplinary committee, asked kindly, as he rubbed gently on the back of her head.

But that was seen in the wrong light by the rest of the group

"Teme, You know Hidetoshi-san, she just can't get over the fact that Arisato is already dying or maybe dead as we speak, couldn't you just give her some space?" Kazushi snapped

"I see, then I'll just report this as an emergency situation, that the rest of you are needed badly"

"Arigatou Hidetoshi-san, that would be pretty much be appreciated" Kenji said

"I'll be on my way then" the disciplinarian replied

"N-no, Hiidetoshi-kun please don't go, I need you here, He needs you here" Chihiro choked out as she felt that she was being handed over to Junpei

"Don't worry, I'll be back Chihiro-chan"

Then he left.

* * *

><p>As soon as he was sure that he was already far enough from the group. He started balling his fists and tears started to fall from his eyes.<p>

"WHY! WHY! WHY!" were the only he could shout as he punched the wall on the classroom building

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE HUH! MINATO!" he shouted as he broke into sobs.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! " he shouted once again

* * *

><p>Once his accumulated stress and emotions were released, he wiped his tears off of his face, tidied himself. In short he straightened himself.<p>

He then started walking back to the school gymnasium to report to Toriumi-sensei something, surely as a teacher, she has the right to know on what is going on with the students in the school, especially when that student happens to be a member of her advisory class.

* * *

><p>"You know what there is something strange with How Hidetoshi-san's acting earlier" Kenji said as he broke the eerily deafening silence in the atmosphere.<p>

"Now that you mention it, he was really acting weird earlier" Kazushi this time said, just to forget, just a little while that one of his closest friends is standing at death's doorsteps

"Usually, he would just shout and rant at us, then force us to go back to the auditorium for the graduation ceremony" Junpei butted in

"I-it's because" Chihiro managed to stutter

"be-sniff-cause of what Fushimi-chan" Yuko managed to say in spite of her current situation

"be-because Hidetoshi-kun and Minato-kun have always been so close, ever since Minato joined the student council, Minato was the one who changed Hidetoshi-kun for the better" Chihiro revealed

"If that's the case, He is also very affected as the rest of us because of what happened to Minato" Kenji concluded

"You know, the medical team has been up there for a long time now, and we haven't heard a single thing of what's happened" Junpei said as he changed the topic all of a sudden

"You're right" Kenji agreed

"I don't know about this guys, I'll check upstairs, Kenji, make sure no one follows me okay?" Junpei ordered

"s-sure?" the fellow student said in confusion

And with that Junpei left

Unknown to them all a fat kid watched as the events happened, tears once again fell from his tear-stained eyes towards his tear-stained cheeks.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? is it another tear-jerking chapter, or I failed miserably in this chapter to stir your emotions, review in your comments, and suggestions...

just like the previous chapter which has a failed attempt of having a Kazushi X Yuko, (which I failed to explain to you) this one has Chihiro X Hidetoshi

don't forget to review guys!


End file.
